


Flowers and Tattoos

by Mclovely



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I will add more as I progress in chapters, Innocent love, M/M, Swearing, Tattoo and Flower shop owner AU, i fell in love with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: A tall man owns a tattoo shop next to a flower shop owned by a shorter more masculine man. (I suck at descriptions, but just read it if interested)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series, so hold on to your horses and I will try to update everyday

Sportacus rolled up his sleeves, and started to mess with the plants in his shops. Watering the needy plants, and shifting the plants so they get sunlight. It's summertime in Lazytown, the streets heating up with the summer sun. He could see the haziness of the street rising. With a hop, Sportacus makes his way behind the counter and in the backroom for his coffee.

~~~

Robbie walks past the flower shop next to him, noting the red roses in the windows. He rolls his eyes, the man who owns it was masculine and you wouldn’t expect someone like him to own a flower shop. 

He stopped in front of his parlor, placing his coffee by his foot and fishing the keys out of his pocket. He filtered through them, finding the right one. He stuck it in, unlocking the parlor and walked in with his coffee in hand.

He recalled the past week, “I don’t have anything important already booked for today, so I could sketch some designs. . .” He thought for a bit. He hummed and raised an eyebrow, watching a tall man in a yellow vest walk by his shop angrily stomping towards the flower shop. Robbie placed his coffee on the desk and decided to book it. He hurriedly made his way towards the shop, following suit after the yellow cladded male.

The vest wearing individual waltzed up to the counter, the obvious discontent on his face. The owner walked out, his light blue shirt straining against his muscles and large arms, a light layer of sweat covered his forehead. His goldeny-brown hair bounced with his steps, the man was hypnotic. Robbie will give it to him, an all around attractive male. 

The smile on his face displayed a childlike innocence, “Hello? How may I help you Stingy?”

_ ‘That’s his name? Pretty straightforward.’ _ Robbie thought, looking over the perennials. 

The aforementioned Stingy swept his dark brown hair out of his eyes, “Yes, Sportacus. I love your shop so much, I want it to be mine.”

_ ‘Uh, oh,’  _ Robbie thought picking up a nice looking bouquet of dandelions, lilies, and a few roses. He made his way up to the counter.

“Stingy? What do you mean? You can’t buy me out of my business,” Sportacus reasoned, motioning with his hands. Blue eyes meet grey, “Oh, why hello! You work next door right? Nice to meet you!”

Robbie felt his face heat up, “Oh, ya know decided to get some flowers for the desk out front in the lobby.”

“Nice choice!” Sportacus said with enthusiasm. He turns back to ‘Stingy’, “Yes, but I’m sorry I can’t sell you this place.”

Stingy stamped his foot, “No, it's mine. All these plants are MINE! This linoleum floor is MINE! It's all MINE! Give it over!”

Sportacus started to shrink back in on himself, “Well, I mean, I co-”

“No means no, kid.” Robbie butted in. Stingy turned to look at Robbie, and boy if looks could kill this kid would be fertilizer. 

“What do you know about business?” Stingy retorted, crossing his arms.   
“I own the tattoo parlor across the street, and being able to stay in business as long as I have, which is 10 years? You learn a thing or two, and if someone says no to selling their store, it means no. Just like in any other sense of conversation. If it's non consensual it's wrong,” Robbie finished placing the bouquet on the counter, gesturing with his hands. He then smirks and pokes Stingy in the chest, “And spoiled brats shouldn’t always get what they want either.”

Stingy’s hands started to shake, he took in a breath and booked it out of the store shouting a “My dad will hear about this!!”

Robbie turned to see a wided eyed Sportacus, “Wh- Thanks! That was a lot better than I could have done.”

Robbie chuckled, “Someone would steal from this store and you would offer them a discount.”

Sportacus face turned pink, “N-no, I have more respect for my family business then that!”

“And you almost sold it to a kid?”

Sportacus eyes trailed off to the side. Robbie raised his hands, “I’m sorry! Look, just seemed you needed some help is all. . .”

Sportacus picked up the bouquet, and passed it to Robbie, “On the house, just as a better thanks than what I could give at the moment.”

“T-thanks,” Robbie turned and went to walk out the door, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Sportacus piped up before he opened the door, “Hey, uh, do you think we could go to lunch together sometime?”

Robbie thought for a second, the same dumb smile on his face, “Sure, how about Friday? I have a lunch with a client tomorrow, would that work?”

Sportacus nodded, and then smacked his head,  _ ‘Idiot, he can’t see you. He’s turned around!’  _ Sportacus cracked his knuckles, “Yeah! Sounds like a plan!”

Robbie nodded and walked out of the shop, making his way back to the parlor. Glanni was pacing back and forth, worried sick.

He noticed the love struck Robbie, “There you are! We have a client coming in 15 minutes, put the flowers in a vase and let’s get to work!”   
Robbie came back to, “Uh, yeah right away boss!” He placed the bouquet on the front desk and made his way to the back where his station is. Glanni picked up the bouquet, and looked back where Robbie went. 

He let out a sigh, “Hopefully this doesn’t affect anything major.”

~~~

Íþróttaálfurinn walked into the flower shop to see Sportacus, head in hands, leaning on the desk. He wiped his sweaty hands on his apron, “Look, if you get breaks to daydream so do I but I don’t so get to work!”

Sportacus hopped out of his daydreaming and shouted a “Yes, sir!” and ran to the back for some water and pots for the new plants. Íþróttaálfurinn felt a smile on his face, “Oh I see, I’ll have to ask him about it later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development, thats about it

The next day. . .

Sportacus walked down the street with his brother. He was blabbing about something that happened yesterday at work, and how tomorrow he’s going to have a lunch date. Íþróttaálfurinn rolled his eyes.

~~~

Robbie paced around his shop, his eyes looking back to the clock above his station. “It's 1:32 PM and he still isn’t here yet, come on I got another client meet up at two, get here now or don’t show up at all, and I won’t be here tomorrow.”

Glanni walked in, raising an eyebrow at the purple clad man. He walked up to Robbie, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Robbie turned to look at his boss, “There was a client today that was supposed to come in today at 12 and he still isn’t here. And I have a different client at 2.”

Glanni thought for a moment, he turned and flipped through the appointment book. “No, your 12 o'clock is tomorrow. But yeah, you have a one o’clock today.”

Robbie felt all the color leave his face, “C-can uh, you take the twelve o’clock tomorrow?”

Glanni looked over, “No, but I think I know someone who could if you need it?”

Robbie’s heart flipped, “Yeah, I’m having lunch with the Flower shop owner tomorrow.”

Glanni sighed, “I guess I can get Flobby or Bobby to fill in for you. You have a lunch date with Íþróttaálfurinn, tomorrow?”

“No. . .? Sportacus?” Robbie asked with  confusion.

“Oh, did Ibro passed it on to his brother already? I guess it's because Sport is a bit more friendly with the customers than he ever was.”

Robbie took a breath, “So do I have an appointment as in I give a tattoo or I give suggestions for a tattoo today?”

“You got some tattooing to do with Ibro,” Glanni said, “He wanted a thing on his upper bicep.” Glanni started to sift through some papers.

He lifted up one, “This, he wanted this. Took sometime to draw what he wanted but, it looks nice.”

Robbie winced, “He does know this will take a while, longer than a lunch break right? And is that paper fitted to his muscles?”

“Oh he’s aware, he’s on a break from work for the next month because of a surgery. And yes it's fitted, you just need to transfer.”

“Full color o-”

Íþróttaálfurinn walked in, wearing a jacket over a white tank top, a small glean of sweat on his brow. “Alright, I’m ready for another one Glan.”

Glanni smirked, “Sadly for you, I have a clientele meeting so Robbie will be doing your tattoo for you.”

Íþróttaálfurinn shrugs, “Whatever gets the job done, I guess.”

“Don’t worry the boy has been doing this for about 5 years, he’s pretty good. But he will have somethings to talk to you about. Ciao, I don’t want to be late.” Glanni said waltzing out of the shop.

Robbie motions towards the chair, “This way.”

Íþróttaálfurinn sits down in the chair, placing his jacket on the left side of the chair. “So what did you need to ask about?”

“Just some precautionary things that would either slow down or speed up this. Color or black and white, How long down the arm and as detailed as this picture I assume?”

“Black and white, as long as you need, and yes, just as detailed.”

Íþróttaálfurinn smiled as he watched Robbie put together the needles and ink. “So um, you and my brother huh? You going out?”

Robbie’s face went red, “No! We just- I um.”

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed, “Oh really? You don’t like my brother?”

“N-now I didn’t say that,” Robbie mumbled transferring the paper onto the arm.

“Then, this is a date?”

“No, it's just a thank you of some sort,” Robbie said, fiddling with his bracelets.

“Alright, so how long is this going to take?”

“Few hours, I’m not booked for anymore today so I have all the time in the world,” Robbie said eyeing muscle.

“Sounds it, let’s get into to it then,” Íþróttaálfurinn said, turning his head to look out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to know, this is what the tattoo looks like :   
> http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/tattoos-of-clocks-for-men.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and filler, nothing much

Sportacus bounced down the aisles of his shop, constantly looking over at the clock. He smiled as the hands read, “6:00.”

He undid his apron and walked into the back. He looked through the mini-fridge back there,  pulling out multiple styrofoam cartons. He opened them one at a time, making sure they were still fresh. With a content smile, he close the fridge door and placed his apron on a hook as he walked out through the back of his shop. Because he walked to work with his brother that morning, he was going to walk home as well. Instead of turning left and going straight home, he turned right still with the same bright smile. 

~~~

Robbie finished up Íþróttaálfurinn’s tattoo, content with the way it looks. He shook his clients shoulders, as he fell asleep during the process. Íþróttaálfurinn eyes fluttered open, a yawn passing through his lips. He stretched and looked at the addition to his arm, a smile passing across his face.

“I guess Glanni was right, you are pretty good.”

Robbie felt his cheeks burn, “Oh, it's nothing really. Perfection takes a lot of practise and I’m still not that high up on the scales.”

“Well, you’re number two in my book,” Íþróttaálfurinn smirked, “Number one being your brother.”

Robbie chuckled, “Which one, I have 4.”

“You know who I’m talking about,” Íþróttaálfurinn said getting up from the chair, fixing the black beanie resting on his head. “You want me to pay with cash or credit?”

“Either is fine,” Robbie said walked up to the counter, fixing his bracelets.

Íþróttaálfurinn looked at his phone, the light brightening his face, “Damn, it’s 6:15 already? That took awhile.”

“I was trying to get the details right in the clock and flowers,” Robbie said, taking the cash from the elder. 

“Well, I ought to be going,” Íþróttaálfurinn said walking out of the door, “See you later art boy.”

“Y-yeah!”

~~~

Sportacus entered the orphanage, boxes of styrofoam balancing on his hands. A little girl in all pink runs up and hugs Sportacus’ leg. He pats her head with his free hand. “Hey Stephanie!!”

“Hi Sportacus!” Stephanie said, looking up to her role model.

“I brought food for you guys,” Sportacus said passing out the boxes of food to the children still up at this time. 

The owner of the orphanage walked up and placed a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder, “You don’t have to do this you know?”

“No, but I feel like I kind of have to,” Sportacus says with a smile, “A good deed goes unpunished.”

The owner smiles and rolls her eyes, “You’ll be a great father when you have kids.”

Sportacus face reddens, “Oh, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Sure you will,” The owner said sitting down in a chair, “You just have to find the right partner to help you. Make the work a bit easier.”

Sportacus thinks back to Robbie from yesterday, his face becoming as red as possible. “It would be nice.”

“You need to find the right girl for you,” the owner said with a knowing smirk.

“I’m n-not i-i-interested in g-girls!!” Sportacus said bouncing on his heels, the tip of his ears burning.

The owner chuckles, “I know, I know, I’m just teasing you~”

“Sportacus?” Sportacus looks down at Stephanie, “What does being ‘gay’ mean?”

“Uhhhh,” Sportacus droned with a terrified look on his face, “I will tell you when you’re older.”

“Okey,” Stephanie said. Sportacus sat down next her on the couch. Stephanie pulled herself into his lap, curling herself against him. Humming contently, she got in a comfortable position and promptly fell asleep. Sportacus wrapped an arm around the small child and closed his eyes, falling into a comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made, things are told to people, warnings are spread, children are adopted

Robbie woke up at around 3 in the morning, six hours ahead of schedule. He brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and grimaced. He got a bit tipsy the night prior, and looked like shit. His eyeliner was smudged and eyeshadow was rubbed the wrong way on his face. Robbie crouched down and looked under the sink, looking for his make-up remover, so he could start fresh today. He pulled out the wipes and stood back up, cracking his back in the process. 

After wiping off most of the make-up, Robbie hopped in the shower to get rid of the alcohol smell, and the grease from his hair. He breathed a sigh as he stepped into the warm rushing water. 

His shower was short and sweet. Feeling refreshed, he dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist. He walked into his room and sifted through the dresser. He pulled out a  collared white shirt, and pair of jeans. He went to his closet and pulled out a black jacket. He grabbed his bracelets off the nightstand as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, “I look like someone trying to way to hard to make a first impression.” He fluffed his jacket, and pulled out a palette of eyeshadow and a tube of eyeliner. He moved his way closer to mirror, left eye shut as he applied the eyeliner to his lid.

~~~

Sportacus rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep. He sat up, and looked through the darkness of his room. He sighed and swung himself out off bed. He made his way into the bathroom, and leaned against the counter. He ran a hand through his hair. He was so worried, “Today is the day.” He looked at the clock, “4:45 AM, I guess I should get ready.”

Sportacus ran the hot shower, thinking back to the conversation he had with his brother. His brother was trying so hard to overstimulate his crush. Sportacus groaned, switching from warm to cold water. He yanked own his pants and underwear. Then pulled off his shirt, stepping into the shower. His thoughts running wild, “What if I mess it up?” He ran a hand through his wet hair, whipping the water against the shower curtain. 

~~~

Robbie brushed his hair back, and jiggled his bracelets. He let out a shaky breath, he looked at the clock, “6:58 AM.”

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed out a Eggo waffle (cause they be delicious). Popping them into the toaster he grabbed his phone to see what happened last night. He looked through his gallery and saw a bunch of selfies with his and Glanni at the bar last night. He winced, “Ugh, I need to get rid of these. . .”

~~~

Sportacus wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair dry. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a bite and heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, mumbling, “Who's here at 5 in the morning?”

He dropped the apple as he saw who it is.

~~~

Robbie heard a knock on his door, as his waffles popped out of the toaster. He grabbed one of the waffles and took a bite. He sighed as they continued to knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and stuck the waffle in his mouth. He walked towards the door, unlocking the door. “It's open!” The door swung open, Íþróttaálfurinn and Glanni walked into the house. 

Glanni grabbed his brother, “Robert! What in the hell did you do!”

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

Íþróttaálfurinn rubbed his temples, “He’s clueless.”

Robbie grabbed his other waffle, as he finished the first. 

~~~

Sportacus opened the door, the owner of the orphanage walked in with Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy and Trixie. “What’s going on?”

The owner looked at Sportacus with teary eyes, “You remember Stingy right? Well he got his father to bulldozed the orphanage.”

Sportacus crouched down and pulled the children up in his arms. “Do you want me to take the children?”

“Oh, please, please, I won’t be able to.”

“Don’t worry, I will take care of them all. And maybe talk to Stingy about what’s going on with him,” Sportacus reasoned.

“Thank you, Thank you so much,” she mumbled hugging the man.

“It's fine, really. Do you need anything? Food? A home?”

“Nonononono,” The lady said, “I have a home, my husband will support me just please take care of the children.”

“I already said I would,” Sportacus said, watching as the children fell asleep against his legs. 

The owner walked out of the apartment, and closed the door behind her. Sportacus picked up the children and placed them on his bed. Sighing, he has a decision to make.

~~~

Robbie looked at the two, Íþróttaálfurinn looked at Robbie. “Your father is coming into town tomorrow.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-” Robbie droned almost dropping his waffle.

“Yeah, and he’s staying at your house,” Glanni said.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-” Robbie droned louder.

“I swear, stop. Look, just take care of him, he’s retired and don’t bring you know who around him.”

Robbie winced, “Right, he’s homophobic.”

“Just be careful,” Íþróttaálfurinn said walking out of his house, bringing Glanni with him. Then stopped, “Why are you awake at 5 in the morning? You normally wake up at 11?”

“Get out of my house!!” Robbie said, slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would TRY and update everyday, so I might try to catch up since its the new year. But yeah, this one is longer than normal chapters! So, there's that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are mischievous devils, and can cook a plan faster than an adult

Sportacus picked up Ziggy, and held him on his shoulder. The first kid awake was always Ziggy, he ate so much sugar and was such and excited bundle of baby. Sportacus thought about the ages of the kids, “Let’s see, you Ziggy are only 3, Stephanie is 6, Pixel and Trixie are both 7. Oh boy.”

Ziggy made a bunch of incoherent noises. “Yeah, I agree, 100%!” Sportacus laughed, throwing him in the air lightly. When he came down he nuzzled Ziggy’s nose, causing the baby to laugh uncontrollably. 

Stephanie walked out of his bedroom, rubbing her eyes. “Sportacusss, I’m hungry.”

Sportacus sat Ziggy down on the kitchen counter, looking over to make sure no sharp objects are around. Sportacus picked up Stephanie, “What would you want to eat?”

“. . .You’re allowing me to choose?”

“Mhm, we have eggs and pancakes and waffles,” Sportacus listed off.

“C-can you make us all some pancakes?” Stephanie stuttered.

“Yes, yes I can. Anything specific you want in the pancakes? Blueberries or chocolate chips?” Sportacus said watching Stephanie’s eyes light up. He placed her down on the ground, “Chocolate chips?”

She ran off into the bedroom, then returned with a loud, “Yes, please!”

Sportacus ran Ziggy into the bedroom, “Hey, can you watch him while I cook your pancakes?”

Pixel nodded, reaching out for Ziggy. “No problem.”

Sportacus walked back into the kitchen grabbing the bag of chocolate chips and pancake batter.

~~~

Robbie walked past the flower shop, noting that Sportacus wasn’t there yet and it was 10:54 AM. He frowned, hoping to say a hello to the man. Glanni caught up to Robbie as he unlocked the door. 

“Do you know why Sportacus hasn’t opened shop yet?” Glanni asked.

“Nope, I hope he comes around for our lunch, he owes me one.” Robbie said, finally opening the door.

Robbie picked up one of the roses from the vase. Bobbie emerged from the backroom, “What’s up?”

“Flower shop owner isn’t there,” Glanni filled in, “This worries only the closest to h-”

The phone went off, Glanni rushed to answer it. “Hello, Th- Calm down, explain.” The sound of a rushed and fairly loud voice echoed from the phone. “What? And he wants him to g- Ibro! He wants who? Robbie? I guess, he doesn’t have anything booked today, yeah, just text me the address, mhm, ok got it. Ég elska þig, bless.”

Robbie stood up, “What was that?”

Glanni got out his phone and started to hastily write down an address. He gave the chicken-scratch to Robbie, “Go to this address, Ibro said Sportacus wanted you.”

Bobbie giggled, “Awe, lover boys got a date?”

“Shut up, He said it was according to his brother, very urgent,” Glanni said. 

“Alright, calm down, I have enough of my plate already,” Robbie mumbled with grief, “Don’t need more of it.”

A client walked in, only to be whisked away by Glanni. Bobbie raised an eyebrow, “What’s that read?”

“Can’t be that hard to find it,” Robbie mumbled, walking out of the parlor. Bobbie huffed.

“Fine, be like that, see if I care,” he turned and sat down in Robbie’s seat.

~~~

Sportacus sighed, “Give Ziggy his lollipop, Trixie.” The brunette frowned and gave the comically sized lollipop over to the blonde baby. 

Sportacus crouched down and looked over the children, “Alright, pep talk, I’m going to lunch with someon-”

Trixie raised her hand, “Are you going on a date?”

Sportacus flushed red, “Um, no? I ju-”

Stephanie leaned over and whispered to Trixie, “He’s going on a date.”

“Look, I just want you guys to behave for me. Please?” Sportacus reasoned.

Pixel raised his hand, “Why are you bringing children on a date?”

“Cause I didn’t plan on having children when I planned this!” Sportacus whisper-yelled.

“So it is a date?”

“No! Just please, behave,” Sportacus said, standing up.

“Why are we at a park?” Trixie asked, “And do they have a playground?”

Sportacus brought his hand up to his face, “So you guys can run around and play and I can converse to Robbie, and yes, the playground is on the other side of the park.”

“Can we go?” Pixel asked.

Sportacus thought, “If you guys promise to be careful.”

“Yes, we promise!” Everyone said, running off to the playground. Sportacus sighed. He sat back and thought.

‘I have the food. . .’ He looks over and sees food, just food. He’s too tired to think of any specifics. ‘And the kids are good on their own, I mean, I hope they are.’

~~~

Stephanie climbed up the slides, “Hey, Trixie?”

Trixie looked up at the girl, “What’s up pinkie?”

“You wanna go spy on Sport and his lover?”

Pixel poked his head up, “I mean, someone has to watch Ziggy.”

Stephanie pouted, “I think, we should take it in turns.”

“What? Watching Ziggy?” Trixie thought.

“No, spying and making sure the date goes well,” Pixel said, tapping his goggles.

“I’ll go, then Pinkie, then Pixel and during our breaks we watch Ziggy!” Trixie said with a smile.

“Why do you go first?” Stephanie asked.

“True, Stephanie should go first because she came up with the plan,” Pixel reasoned, climbing down the rock wall. “I’ll take first watch on Ziggy!”

“Alright, let’s go!” Stephanie said, sliding down the slid.

~~~

Robbie entered a park, his face filled with confusion. ‘Why a park?’ he thought, walking towards the other end of the park.

A man doing walking handstands walked past Robbie. Robbie mumbled, “What the fuck?”

The man flipped up on his feet, Robbie recognized him immediately. “Sportacus?”

The man in question turned to look at Robbie, his face shocked beyond belief. “Hey, Robbie! This way!”

Sportacus grabbed Robbie by the wrist and led him to a picnic table. “How are you doing, by the way?”

Robbie nodded, “I’m doing fine, why a park though?”

“Uh, I’ll explain later.”

‘Oh, so we’re doing this?’ Robbie thought.

‘Oh, god, I hope those kids aren’t planning something,’ Sportacus thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie had to admit, it was an awkward start to the whole mess but, at least Sportacus could prepare a meal. He brought sliced chicken and through the summer heat it stayed at a very warm temperature and the sides were tasty enough for him to eat the entire tub of it. 

When Robbie looked up from eating he saw Sportacus looking out towards that playground he passed earlier, “Whatcha looking at?”

As seeming to snap backing into reality, Sportacus looks sheepishly at Robbie, “Oh, nothing at all.”

Robbie wiped his mouth off on his arm, “That’s not gonna fly with me, what’s over there that’s got you so worried?”

“Just some, stray thoughts is all,” Sportacus said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Robbie shrugged and took another bite of food, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Sportacus said looking at Robbie with a smile, “I’m pretty positive.”

“So why weren’t you in shop today?” Robbie asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I had some family issues pop up,” Sportacus said.

Robbie looked up at him, “Oh wow, you too huh?”

“What do you mean? You have some family issues too?” Sportacus questioned, looking past Robbie at a tree behind him. ‘Stephanie? What are you doing?’

Robbie rolled his eyes, “My dad’s coming into town and it seems he hasn’t changed a bit since the last time I saw him.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound good. Does he have a mental problem?” Sportacus questioned, tilting his head in curiosity. ‘Stephanie, you better not be planning something.’

“If you count homophobia as a mental problem, sure,” He said, taking another swig of coffee.

Sportacus choked, “Oh. . .” Sportacus looked and saw Stephanie skip up to them. ‘Oh dear god.’

Stephanie stopped in front of them, “Sportacus?”

He hesitated, “. . .Hey, Stephanie?”

“Pixel is stuck up on the triangular rope climb, can you help him down?” Stephanie asked.

Sportacus stood up and jogged over towards the playground. Robbie looked down at the little girl. She looked up at him, “Hello! My name is Stephanie!”

“Robbie, nice to meet your acquaintance,” Robbie said shaking her hand. “Who are you in relation to Sportacus?”

“I’m his adopted daughter!” She beamed. 

Robbie reeled back, “I didn’t know he had any children?”

Stephanie smiled and motioned, a child came out with a baby in tow. “That’s Trixie, and she’s carrying Ziggy. And Pixel climbed up there,” She said pointing at top of the rope pyramid. “And we want to know why you like Sportacus.”

Trixie tapped Stephanie, “Oh, um, can you watch Ziggy? We want to run around and play and Ziggy is way too young and gets in the way.”

Robbie crouches down and looks at the small 3 year old. “How old are you anyways?”

Stephanie pointed at herself, “I’m six!”

Trixie nods, “I’m almost six.”

“Pixel is 7 and so is Stingy and Jives! And Ziggy is three!” Stephanie boasts, passing the baby to Robbie. “Good luck then!”

Robbie rolled his eyes and looked at the child in his hands, seeing blue eyes staring back at him. “So, your Ziggy?” Robbie smiled and put the child on his shoulders. He looked up at him as he looked out in awe and amazement, “You can stay up there.”

~~~

Sportacus flipped his way up to Pixel, carefully placing him on his shoulder and making his way down the death trap. He places Pixel down on the ground with a sigh, “Are you ok?” He pauses, “And promise me never to do that again, ok? You could have been really hurt.”

Pixel nodded and ran towards Stephanie and Trixie, the duo running up to their friend. 

Sportacus stood up and started his trek back to Robbie. 

~~~

Robbie ran around in circles with Ziggy on his shoulders, he held onto the child tightly. As he ran with Ziggy he made plane noises, entertaining the small kid as he laughed heavily. 

Sportacus waltzed into view, watching in awe as Robbie played with Ziggy. Sportacus ran up to Robbie and stopped him, “I’m so sorry, did the girls give you Ziggy? I can go a-”

Robbie cut him off, “It's fine, I have a couple of nephews. I know how to take care of a child.”

“Bu-”

“Let’s just sit down and we can take it from there, starting with a, ‘You never mentioned that you have children. Let’s expand on that.’ That sounds like a great starting point,” Robbie suggested, “Cause if I knew there would be children I would have been less likely to take your offer.”

“It was all a series of misfortunate events,” Sportacus sighed taking a seat, “A terrible line of unfortunate events.”

Robbie grabbed one of the sandwich slices and gave it to Ziggy, who gnawed it gently. “Tell me about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, we hit over 1000 hits and 100 kudos. I died when I saw it for the first time and then I freaked out about it to my friends and they joined me in my celebrations. So thank you everyone!


End file.
